It Took You Long Enough!
by infinite beauty
Summary: When Hermione goes away on vacation, Ron has the startling epiphany that he loves her. RHr, HarryGinny,sort of
1. My Size is XL

_Disclaimer: No I do not own this. If I did I wouldn't be here now, would I?_

This is my first chapterized fic, so it's a big step for me. If it sucks, just tell me so I can improve.

Half the world is for Ron/Hermione. This story is for them. For all other half of the world who is for:

Ron/Harry/Draco/Cho/Lavender/Seamus/Neville/Peter/Dumbledore/Giant Squid/Whomping Willow/Dobby etc.

Or

Hermione/Draco/Harry/Blaise/Ginny/Pansy/Seamus/Dean/Neville/Snape/Sirius/Remus/Colin/Dobby/Trevor/Hedwig/Dumbledore/Giant Squid/Goblet of Fire etc.

**TOUGH!**

Anyway, Hermione goes to the Canary Islands and while she is gone, Rona and Hermione realize that they are meant for each other.

On with the story:

"You're going _where_?" Ron spluttered.

"The Canary Islands," Hermione replied wearily.

"When did this come up?" he asked.

"Halloween, I _told_ you Ron!"

"When?!"

"At Halloween, then again last week and yesterday morning in History of Magic," she said slowly.

"Yeah Ron, it's all she's talked about for the last month," Harry commented. "Didn't you notice?"

"Obviously not," Hermione sniffed.

"I'm sorry 'Mione," Ron said. "Have fun in the Parrot Islands."

"_Canary_ Islands, Ron," she sighed, then smiled. "Thanks, I will."

Hermione began dragging her bags toward the portrait hole. She had one out the door when Ron came rushing up to her and gave her a big bear hug.

"I'll miss you Hermione," Ron whispered.

"I'll miss you too Ron," Hermione whispered back.

"I just want you to remember..." he breathed. Hermione's heart started racing, What was he going to say? "...That my size is XL, so get me a T-Shirt, OK?" He pulled out of the hug. Hermione just looked at him, speechless. Then she shook her head and went out the door. Sometimes boys could be so...so...so _weird_.


	2. A Plane Ride and a Scary Dream

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, yadda yadda yadda. I don't own Coke either, although I do have a can of it._

'Hello, this is your captain speaking, please fasten your seat belts. We will land in Grand Canaria in 4 hours. Enjoy the flight.' the intercom switched off. Hermione only half listened, thinking about school instead. Only, instead of 'Did I write enough for my Arithmancy essay?' running across her head, it was 'Why do I care if Ron wanted a T-Shirt?'. She shook her bushy hair, she was being stupid, Harry had asked for a T-Shirt as well, he had just done it when she had first told them. Ron hadn't even been listening. Argh, he could be insufferable at times. But at others, he was really sweet and he had helped Harry a lot after Sirius died. Harry he was almost back to normal, except he seemed to have an odd love of dry humor that he hadn't had before. A stewardess came by with pretzels and drinks. She got a Coke and shook it up before tapping the top to make it calm down. 'I don't know why I do that,' she thought bemusedly. 'Maybe I like the sound, or maybe it's because Ron does it...argh! I'm doing it again. On about that Ron Weasley.' once again she shook her head.

"Hermione dear, are you all right?" her mother asked worriedly. It wasn't like her daughter to act so confused. She was usually so sure of things and to see her with a confused look on her face was worrying.

"What? Yes, I'm OK." Hermione replied sleepily. Then she shut her eyes and dropped off immediately, something she had learned to do at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, I love you," Ron Weasley said. "I love you so much it hurts and every day I love you more and more."

"Ron, I don't know what to say. You've never shown any signs of liking me before." Hermione spluttered

"That's because I didn't know if you loved me back, but now that you've agreed to marry me, I am free to tell you whenever." Hermione looked down and saw a little gold band with a topaz, her birthstone, on it. She shrieked and woke up, breathing hard, her heart pumping.

"Hermione? Bad dream?" her father asked. She just nodded.

"What was it about?" her mother asked.

"Ron asked me to marry him and apparently I said 'yes'." Hermione replied, a little breathlessly.

"Now, why is that so bad, he seemed like such a nice boy. So was that Harry fellow." Hermione's father said. "I rather liked him"

"I like him too, it's just that it would be scary if I agreed to marry him. I mean, he doesn't love me!" Hermione explained.

"He doesn't?" her mother frowned. "It seemed to me that he followed you around like a lovesick puppy, but maybe that's just me." Hermione opened her mouth to say something but at that moment Mr. Granger spoke.

"Oh look1 It's the island!" Mrs. Granger craned hr head to get a look and Hermione sat there, stunned. A lovesick puppy? Ron? No, it must have been her mothers mistake.

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! All three of them. Next chapter will be Ron and Harry. Once again, if you hate it: Review! And if you love it: Review. And if you like cheese: Review! Please ppl, I just want


	3. When Pigs Fly!

_Disclaimer: It's-ay ot-nay ine-may, it's-ay J.K.R.s (if I knew how to J.K.R. in Pig Latin, id say it.)_

"Somebody's moping," Harry said in a sing song voice.

"I'm _not moping_!" Ron said angrily. It had been 4 hours since Hermione left for the Islands and Ron had been in a sort of sulk since then.

"Of course you're not, you're having a great time, sorry I just can't tell them apart." Ron groaned, he hated it when Harry went all sarcastic on him. It was almost as bad as last year, when Harry yelled at everything, alive or not. "Come on Ron, we all know you fancy Hermione, but I mean, she's going to be back soon. And then you'll have your girlfriend back _and_ a new T-Shirt."

"Hermione is_ not_ my girlfriend!" Ron yelled loudly. Everyone in the Common Room looked over in surprise, then disbelief and then got back to work painting their 'I am Ginny Weasley's Boyfriend' banners. As Ron looked around in anger, he realized that Harry was the only person in the room besides him. "Harry, I told you before, Hermione isn't my girlfriend. She likes that Viktor Krum guy."

"All right Ron, you're right, Hermione isn't your girlfriend. But I notice you didn't deny that you fancied her!" Harry danced around the room, easily avoiding the pillows that Ron was throwing. "Besides, she broke up with Krum over the summer, remember? He's gay and now living with Aidan Lynch."

"Oh yeah," Ron said thoughtfully. "I forgot about that, but I do _not_ fancy Hermione!"

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! The day I like her, pigs will fly!" With that, Ron picked up a book and began to read. Harry sat down, looking at his banner and thinking. Then he looked up.

"Ron?" Ron looked up, annoyed.

"What?"

"Watch this!" With that, Harry turned an ottoman into a pig and made it fly around the room. Still chuckling, he made it land and turned the pig back into an ottoman.

"I hate you" Ron muttered. Since the book in his hands was upside down anyways, he put it down and glared at his best friend.

"But you love Hermione," Harry said with an impish smile. Then he ran upstairs before Ron could throw anything. With all that Quidditch practice, his aim was getting better.

Hi there! I put some of Harry and Ron stuff in. The chapters will now be alternating Ron and Hermione. I wasn't originally planning Harry and Ginny to be together but I wanted Harry to be painting something and I really don't like Cho. Also, sorry Viktor/Hermione fans. I thought it would be funny if Krum turned out to be gay and the only person I could think of (apart from Wood) was Lynch. Besides, this is a _Ron/Hermione_ fic. I can do whatever I want to the rest of the characters! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Review!


	4. You're Very Pretty

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Warner Brothers and J.K.R's _

"Hermione! We're going to the pool, are you going to come with us?" Hermione's mother called cheerfully. It may have been winter, but at the islands, it was warm pretty much all year round.

"Yes! Just a minute!" Hermione called back. She changed into her black bikini and quickly braided her hair. It made her hair look less bushy, plus it saved her from having to spend hours combing it out. Then she ran out of their little bungalow type thing, racing towards the pool.

The water felt so refreshing, clear and cold. She came up for air and saw something a bit startling. A hot boy. Staring. At _her_. She looked around, wondering if she was just in the way or something, but unless he had a thing for grandmas, it was her that he was staring at. Her next move was to look down, but her bikini top and bottoms were still on and correct, nothing embarrassing there. So she did what her instincts told her to do. She stared back.

He was quite good looking, with light blond hair and impossibly dark eyes, with just a scattering of freckles on his cheeks and nose. Not as many as Ron though, and definitely not as tall as him. She shook her head. Why did she keep thinking about him. It wasn't fair, the hottest boy at the pool is staring at her, and all she can think about was that red-headed slob.

The boy came over, smiling in a very charming way. She smiled back, blushing furiously. She noticed that he had the beginnings of a six-pack, and practically swooned.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Hi," she said softly back.

"You're very pretty, do you want to go to the beach sometime?" he asked. He had a German accent, which made her wonder what made her so attractive to guys with Germanic accents. It was weird.

"Maybe," she blushed, flattered. "I'm Hermione"

"I'm...

Hi to all my lovely reviewers out there! I love you all, each and every one of you! Anyway, not much Ron-ness in this chapter, but that's because I needed to introduce my new character. I don't know what to call him, but if you guys come up with names, I'll use one. Oooh! Contest! Yeah, if no-one enters, I'll call him Kirk, or...Helmut! So please, please help me. Oh, and REVIEW!!!


	5. Memories

_Disclaimer: MineâNot!_

Ron lay flat on his stomach, looking at his photo album. It had pictures of all his friends and family. As he looked, he thought about Hermione. Her long, still bushy brown hair. Her large cinnamon eyes and freckles on her nose. Her way of color coding his schedule even after he told her he didn't want her to. Her voice, usually hushed, like she was still in the library. The fact that she sounded so condescending whenever she spoke to him. The fact that she would rather read a book than talk to him and always lectured him whenever he broke a rule and complained about the tests. Ah Hermione. He missed her. But he _did not fancy her_! No matter what Harry said, he did not fancy the only girl that treated him like he wasn't a poor pureblood wizard. No sirree bob.

Of course, Harry had Ginny now, which he supposed was good, because even though Dean was a real nice bloke, Harry was better. And totally devoted, he was wrapped around her dainty little finger. Since then though, he had felt a bit on the outside, and spent more time with Hermione to get away from their lovey-doveynessâ and Luna.

Luna was odd. She liked to hang around him, for reasons unknown, but while Hermione treated him as a friend, Luna treated him as an animal in a zoo. This freaked him out.

Still, Hermione, infuriating as she was, did seem to draw him to her like a moth to a flame. He had always put it down to her leadership and the fact that he was a follower, not a leader. Looking down at a picture of her that Collin took at the Yule Ball with Krum, which was now just Hermione; Krum being ripped off when Ron had received the picture, Ron smiled. She looked so graceful in her blue robes, like she was floating. She smiled and waved up at him, blushing slightly as Krum's hand, the only bit of him left, pulled her closer. With a growl, Ron slammed the book shut and stomped downstairs for dinner. He wasn't jealous thoughâwas he?

Sooooâwhat do you think? It's just Ron denying the truth. Silly Ronald. Hehe. I put in a bit of Luna as you noticed, it was interesting that she always seemed to hang around our youngest (male) Weasley in OotP. The contest is still on! What should Hermione's admirer be called? Find out in the next exciting episode ofâIt Took You Long Enough! REVIEW!!!


	6. SSS Sorry So Short!

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling hates me and wont give the characters to me for my birthday. Poop_

"...Sten." he said. Hermione smiled, Sten was a very nice name.. "So...can I meet you in an hour? Then we can go to the beach."

"Hm?...Oh, sure" Wow, he works fast, she thought. "I'll see you in an hour." Sten smiled and walked to his bungalow thingy. Hermione smiled to herself and squealed a silent squeal. Then, realizing she had an hour to make herself ultra sexy, dashed off as quick as possible to the shower.

An hour and a few strokes of Super Lengthening mascara later, Hermione was waiting by the pool for Sten. Straightening her white skirt, she saw him coming over. When he saw her, he smiled and when he came up he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Shall we go then?" Sten asked. Hermione nodded and, to the jealous glares of the other girls at the hotel, they walked to the beach.

I know, I know, no Ron! And a super short chapter! I'm having writers block and I promised myself I would put in a new chappy today. hangs head in sadness But guess what!? If I get 20 reviews, I'll submit a new story! Yay! It will be about when James and Sirius find out about Remus' "condition". Review!


	7. Of Sweetness and a Little Sadness

_Disclaimer: Sten is mine. That is all._

"Harry!" The sweet, high voice of Ginny Weasley brought her doting boyfriend down in a flash.

"Yes, precious?" The Boy-Who-Lived was not above pet names, that much was obvious. It was always 'precious' or 'sweet' or, on special occasions, 'snuggle bunny'. Gag.

"Can we go down to Diagon Alley this afternoon?" She flashed him a smile of such sweetness it made Ron, who was watching from between the banisters, gag.

"Of course sweet, I'll just get my wallet and we can go." Harry ran up the stairs, pausing only to blow a kiss at his demanding, but oh so sweet girlfriend. Ron, with a small grunt, got up from his crouched position on the landing and went into the room he was currently sharing with Harry. The poor guy could _never _find his wallet.

"Hey Harry," he smiled. Harry was looking on the desk for his money, picking up piles of papers and putting them back down in different places, rifling through the drawers, even looking under the newspapers in Pig and Hedwig's cages. It was quite a comical sight.

"Oh, hi Ron," Harry replied distractedly. "Ginny wants to go to Diagon Alley with me and I can't find my wallet!" Ron smirked. He wasn't as good a smirker as Malfoy, but he was getting there.

"It's right there, under your wand," Ron said in a slightly snarky voice. "You put it there so you wouldn't forget where it was." Harry glowered at him in mock furiosity. Then, he punched his friend on the shoulder, grabbed his wallet and ran down the stairs yelling "You're to smart for your own good Ron!" and then "I've got it honey! Let's go!" to Ginny. As they flooed out of the house, Ginny's red curls flashing in the light of the flames, Ron watched them with a strange expression on his face. It was one of envy and the satisfaction that at least _he _was his own man, with nobody to tell him what to do. A brief image of floaty blue robes and happy cinnamon eyes flitted across his consciousness and his expression changed to one of sadness. Then he shook his head and walked away, eager to get some Quidditch practice.

Sooo...how did you like it? Did you notice Ginny's sweetness? I decided that if she was going to have absolute power over our Boy-Who-Lived, she was going to be candy sweet. That way, she would get the man of her dreams, get what she wanted, and he would never have second thoughts. If you didn't understand that, that's OK. There's not as much of Hermione in here either, and I am going to try to hurry up the trip. But first, there's got to be a good way to get rid of your friend and mine, Sten. He won't have a last name, simply because I feel like it. Unless you want him to, in which case, gimme gimme gimme! Review please!


	8. A Matter of TShirts

_Disclaimer: Rowling's. not mine_

Walking with Sten was nice, Hermione decided. He smelt like shampoo and his hands were soft. Not to mention, girls kept throwing jealous glances her way when they saw he was with her. She looked around at the shops and stalls they were passing, _tons _of them were selling T-Shirts, how was she going to decide which ones to buy Harry and Ron? Ron...knowing him, he would want something really dirty, Harry might as well, but now that he was dating Ginny...that was out of the question.

"Um...Sten?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yes, Hermione?" He answered with yet another of his blinding smiles.

"Could we pop in to one of the T-Shirt stores for a second? Only, I promised my friends that I would get one for them." She said quickly.

"Of course, liebchen" Hermione felt a shiver "You shouldn't disappoint your friends." Still smiling, he steered her over to where a small store displaying gaudy shirts sat. "And what sort of things would your friends like?" he asked, gesturing to a pretty halter top with Gran Canaria embroidered in pink hung. Hermione made a face, and Sten laughed. "No? Then how about this?" A cropped shirt with "Gran Canarians Do It Better" on it. Again she made a face and managed to say exactly _why_ before Sten interrupted her with another girly T-Shirt.

"No, that won't do either, you see, my friends...they're guys." she stuttered nervously, not knowing what he would think of her now.

"Oh, I see," Sten said quietly. "Is one of them your boyfriend?"

"Oh, no. Definitely not, one of them has a girlfriend and the other...he's not exactly boyfriend material." She finished with a laugh.

"Oh, that's all good then." Sten smiled. "Then how about this?" He gestured to an oversized T-Shirt that was striped in the colors of the flag, white, blue and gold. She felt the texture, it was very soft, nice quality for such a cheap looking shop. It would be great for Harry, she thought.

"Yes, that's very nice, I'll get that for Harry, the one with the girlfriend," she added. She handed over the 8 peseta needed to purchase the shirt and when Sten offered to buy her ice cream, smiled and went with him.

Hey! New chapter is up, as you have just read. I'm trying to think what shirt she should get Ron. There are some really dirty ones there but, as I said, I'm not sure which one she should get him. Also, about my other story "Into the Woods". THERE ARE NO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! I wouldn't be annoyed except I saw that somebody added it to their favorites list. I wasn't sure about putting it up in the first place, so can you review? Pweeeeeeeez? Review this story too!


	9. Ron Writes a Letter!

_Disclaimer: I was on train and Harry just strolled into my head fully formed. That's what I'd be saying if I was J. K. Rowling, which I'm not._

Ron sighed, looking at the piece of paper in front of him. Damn but it was hard to write a letter to Hermione. He looked at what he had written:

Dear Hermione,

How are you? I'm fine. Harry and Ginny just snog each other's socks off though. Ginny and Harry say "Hi". How's the Parrot Canary Islands? It's kind of boring here. The Great Hall looks really great though. Have a great Christmas.

Love Your Friend,

Ron

"You know, you can say 'Love' in a letter to Hermione," said an amused voice from behind him. Ron swiveled around, not very easy to do when you are on your knees, and glared.

"Harry! Why are you reading my letter to Hermione?" he growled. Harry took a step back.

"Easy Ron, easy. I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just _I _sign all my letters to you guys with 'Love'. You don't have to worry about it." Harry said quickly.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm just really uptight I guess." Ron sighed. "And don't you _dare _go into that crap about me liking Hermione! Because I don't!"

"Ah, methinks you doth protest too much!" Harry crowed. Ron glowered.

"If I could think up something to say, you would be _sooooo _sorry right now." Ron said lamely. "I'm going to the Owlery." And so he stomped out of the Common Room, leaving a grinning Harry behind.

Soft footsteps behind him made Harry turn around. He smiled again at the sight of Ginny.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, Ron just won't realize that he loves Hermione." he replied. Ginny giggled softly.

"Ron's never been good at admitting things to himself. It's strange though, because he's the worst liar I know." she said thoughtfully. Harry nodded seriously. Then she turned to him and they got down to some serious snogging, unaware that Ron was plotting his revenge on Harry at that moment.

That night, Ron went up to bed first, stopping briefly at Harry's bed before changing and snuggling into bed himself. Fifteen minutes later, Harry came up to bed as well. He changed as well and was about to snuggle into bed when Ginny popped her head through the door.

"Harry, can you play Exploding Snap with me?" she asked sweetly. It was a question, and yet, at the same time an order. Harry wouldn't dare disobey an order from his "schnoogle blossom" and threw on his scarlet dressing gown before running downstairs after her, leaving Ron fuming behind. He had so wanted Harry to get into bed, so he would trigger the "surprise" Ron had left him. Ron wasn't a master trickster, but he did hold grudges over the smallest things. So he did small pranks and then forgot about whatever it was he had pranked the person over. Harry didn't come back up for a while though, and so Ron drifted asleep.

_He was at a dance, a masquerade. He was dancing with a girl, she had soft, floaty brown hair, and he could see cinnamon eyes peeking at him from behind the silver mask. She was slender, and was wearing blue dress robes that were mildly familiar. She smiled up at him, and gave him a small, burning kiss. He fell in love with the dream girl, and knew that she was real. As the clock struck midnight, she removed her mask... there was a scream of horror and disgust._

Ron woke up with a start. Harry was the one who had given the scream, awakening not only Ron, but Seamus and Dean too. Ron smiled to himself. Harry was now covered in owl droppings. As Seamus and Dean laughed, and Harry looked for his wand (which Ron had hidden under Harry's mattress) he drifted off to sleep again. But try as he might, he could not get his dream girl back.

Aw, poor Harry. Ron got mad. I noticed that there seemed to be some anti-Hermione thoughts in there, so I added the dream. I also made a longer chapter! Wahoo! I know you guys have been bugging me about it (thanks) and so I did. I like Seamus, but Dean rox my sox!!! Review!!


	10. Ginny's Prezzie

_Disclaimer: It was mine! All mine! ...and then I woke up..._

The two weeks were almost up, and Hermione couldn't decide if she was sorry or not. Sure, the Canary Islands were great, hot beaches, great food and all that, but she missed Hogwarts. And Sten was great too, but she had noticed some things about him that made her feel a little weird. Like how he made fun of the people who fell off their surfboards or had trouble swimming. Little things, things that she might have laughed at herself, but when Sten did it, it seemed as though he was laughing at _them_ and not their mistake. Every time it happened, she opened her mouth to say something, and every time, he would laugh and smile at her with his dark eyes sparkling, and his white teeth flashing, and all thoughts of reprimand went out of her head. She missed her friends too, lots. She missed Harry's green eyes and new found wit, and Ginny's sweet smile and subtle power. And Ron...well, he was special. She missed his lankiness and his complete bafflement whenever something happened, and yet the ability to figure out small details that nobody else noticed, and his ability to beat her in chess, and his enthusiasm...

"Hermione?" Sten asked, puzzled. "Where are you?" Hermione blinked, sighed, and then smiled.

"I'm right here Sten," and she snuggled next to him. The two were sitting on a swinging seat on the deck of one of their little bungalows.

"No, where are you _really_?" Sten asked again. "You seem a million miles away."

"Oh, I'm just thinking about school and my friends is all." she said sleepily. "I miss them." Hermione looked up at Sten, hair white against the starlit sky. "I'll miss you too." Sten smiled down at her. They cuddled for a while, and then when her parents called her, she left him, muttering a sleepy "Bye" in his direction.

Two more days! Two more days until she left and went back to school! Hermione was in a panic. She had to get her clothes back from the millions of places that they had managed to spread themselves in the course of two weeks, which really was an amazing area, with all sorts of things in places she never would of expected. Such as her purple shirt underneath the sink, and her black jeans behind her parents bed. Not to mention she still had to buy Ron a T-Shirt and get Ginny her present.

Ginny had asked for an interesting present, not exactly unusual, but interesting. What she wanted was pictures of the hottest guys on the beach. She had asked for her gift in secret of course, so as not to hurt Harry's manliness. Hermione smiled when she thought of Harry. Now _there_ was a lovesick puppy. But enough of Harry and Ginny's relationship, there was were guys to photograph.

Her first target was Sten, of course. She knocked on his door and was greeted with the heavenly sight of just-woken-up Sten, eyes all sleepy with his hair all mussed. Not to mention he only slept in his boxers (which were black today, she noticed).

"What Hermione?" he asked, almost a growl in his morning voice.

"Nothing, just...can I take your picture?" She held up the camera. "I want to remember this trip." Sten nodded his assent and went into some very funny poses involving clenching his muscles. After two or three poses she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed of for the beach, humming.

Ah, the beach of Gran Canaria, with its freezing waters, huge sand dunes and ever present wind, it was no wonder that people came only to experience the food and surfing. It was most definitely not a sun bathing beach. Luckily, she thought, the surfers had quite good bods. Oh look, there was on now. She snapped a shot of him just as he was about to fall off the board, with the sea spraying in his face, Maybe I should take up photography she thought as she captured yet another guy in a great pose. Once the roll was full, she walked up back to the hotel to work on getting her bags together.

I know this isn't really that long, but it IS longer than some of my other chapters. You see, Sten isn't perfect, just incredibly hot. About last chapter, I was reading it when I noticed the letter. It's terrible! Well, not exactly, but I meant for some of it to be crossed out! I hope you guys were smart enough (what am I talking about? Of COURSE you were smart enough) to figure out how it was supposed to go. Can you please Review "Into the Woods" as well? I love that story and nobody seems to be reviewing it. Review!


	11. Epiphany

_Disclaimer: All right, move along, there's no funny disclaimers here. I don't own nothing. Flees at the sight of Hermione with a giant grammar book_

Ron was brooding. Again. But, despite what Harry and Ginny said, he was _not _brooding about Hermione. Well, maybe a little. But _only _because he wanted a really great T-Shirt. That was all. Really.

He looked through his Christmas presents. A vast tub of broomstick polish from Harry, a case of Skiving Snack Boxes from Fred and George, the usual fudge and sweater from his parents, a red and gold striped shirt from his 'Secret Santa' something that Ginny had heard about and decided to start (he already knew his Santa, Parvati Patil, he had heard her talking to Lavender) and a collection of Marvin the Mad Muggle comics. He shifted the pile around, and a photograph fell out. He picked it up.

It was a picture of Hermione, in the black bikini she had been so excited about. He smiled, it looked fantastic on her. She waved and blew kisses at him, she had somehow enchanted the writing to sparkle in red and green. It read: Happy Christmas! Wish you were here! It seemed so impersonal somehow. It didn't even have his name or anything. He smiled again, sadder this time. Then, it happened.

An epiphany. While looking at her picture, he knew that she was the One, the only person he could ever be with. He loved her. All this happened in about a millisecond. It hit him like a tone of bricks.

"Ouch," he said loudly. Then, "_Shit_," (I did warn you it was going to be PG-13) "I love _Hermione_?" It seemed absurd to him. In love with his best friend? No, it couldn't happen. But it did. "Crap, I guess this means my dating days are over." Ron hadn't really dated in his life, ever. Unless you counted taking Padma to the ball, and, oh yeah, there was that two week thing with Lavender at the beginning of the year. But, really, his dating days were over before they even began.

"Guess I should start preparing now," he said gloomily, off in search of a large bucket he could be sick in.

How'd you like it? Sorry it was kind of short, but, it was also REALLY important! Right then, two things:

First, I know they aren't allowed magic out of school, but, it was an enchanted _quill_, so she didn't technically use magic.

Second, about the epiphany thing. My mom had one of those, three days after meeting my dad. She said it was one of the most wonderful and most awful things that ever happened to her. Don't get me wrong, she loves my dad, and they're really happy together, but it kind of does mean your dating days are over. Plus, Ron's only 16, must be depressing. Don't worry though, everything will end well, in fact, I've already written the last chapter. Two more chapters to go! Also, at 40 reviews, I will add yet another story: Conversations with the Sorting Hat. Review!


	12. Another Revelation

_Disclaimer: Its mine! It's mine! Pinocchio said so, right before he grew a branch for the pretty birdies to sit on! _

Hermione looked around, today was her last day, well, morning actually. She was getting on the plane this afternoon. God, she was going to miss the sun and the ocean and Sten. Well, not Sten anymore, he had broken up with her the night before, saying he didn't think it would work out and that he liked that redhead lifeguard better anyways. In a way, it was kind of a relief, he had been quite demanding, and seemed slightly caddish from the start. She had noticed that, but of course he was simply to gorgeous to pay attention to something like _women's intuition_. Looking around the bungalow, she picked up the few things she had left there, a comb and toothbrush, a few barrettes, and a picture that Ginny had sent her. It was of Christmas morning, and Harry and Ron were looking sleepy and waving at her over the enormous pile of present the three (including Ginny) had accumulated. She smiled, remembering the Secret Santa the Gryfindors had been planning to do. It was a shame that she wasn't there to enjoy it with them.

Looking at the picture, she could see the colors, even though it was in black and white. Harry's bright green eyes, filled with sadness until a few months ago, when he had gotten together with Ginny. The burgundy hangings of the four poster beds. Dean's West Ham football poster somewhere in the distance. But, most vividly, she could picture Ron.

Ron. They had gotten closer last year, due to Harry's random outbursts. He had ganged up on the two, and so they were forced to hang around, both coming up with ways to avoid Harry when he went on a rampage. And this year too, after Harry and Ginny's inevitable getting together. She and Ron had smirked, after the two lovebirds had announced that they were going out. "It took you long enough!" they had chorused. But, because Harry and Ginny were always together, they didn't spend as much time with Ron and Hermione. So they hung around together again. Meeting in old places, bringing up old inside jokes. It was nice, being with Ron, when he wasn't completely stupid. He was quite funny, and thought quite logically, when it came to chess. He could probably be a general in an army.

Ron, with his red hair. Ron, with his freckly face. Ron, so tall and gangly it was almost scary. Ron, with his annoying habit of procrastination. Ron, with his kind, laughing blue eyes, brighter and darker than Dumbledore's.

Ron, who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

**Wow. I know, I know, I know. This chapter was short. But, like last time, it was very important. Oh, and I remember last time I said two more chapters: I lied. There was originally going to be two more chapters, but then I decided that we were going to have a realization chapter with Hermione as well.**

**Question: If wizards are so advanced, why do they write with quills and parchment, and their pictures are in black and white? It makes no sense. Oh well. Review! **


	13. Young and in Love

_Disclaimer: Not mine, hers_

Ron was feeling a little odd. Hermione was coming back from the Canaries today, and he didn't know what to think. He was, of course, happy that his friend was coming back, and of course, he loved her, but on the other hand, he loved her. That was bound to make things awkward. Yes he could imagine it now…

**Ron:** Oh Hermione! I'm so glad you're back! Oh, and by the way, I love you.

**Hermione:** Oh. Well. Ron…I don't love you. I'm very sorry, but I don't know if we can even be friends any longer. Oh, and have you met 'Jeff'? I met him on the Islands and we're very happy together…Good Bye."

Oh God, that would be really bad. Damn, what to do…?

"Ron!" Harry called. "Hermione's going to be here in ten minutes! You should probably come down now!"

"I'll be down in a second!" he called back, not really meaning it. He would probably just stay here until Hermione went up to her rooms for the night.

"Ron Weasley!" Ginny called up in an excellent imitation of their mother. "If you don't come down in ten seconds I am going to hex you into the middle of next week! Do you hear? Hermione's coming back and you are going to be the first to greet her! You hear?" Ron heard. He scrambled quickly down the stairs, muttering about how certain sisters should mind their own business.

When he got down to the Common Room, Ginny smiled, no trace of the explosion on her sweetly smiling face. Ron slumped into a chair by the portrait hole, nervous. As Harry and Ginny chattered on about how they loved each other and how they were happy that Hermione was going to be back, Ron realized that the fluttery feeling inside him was getting stronger. The small flock of butterflies had now turned into a whole herd of hippogriffs. The portrait door opened, and a small, browned face popped in…Colin's.

"Hi Harry!" he beamed. Ron let out a huge breath, for a moment he had thought it might be Hermione. As Harry tried to shake off Colin, Ron notice the portrait open again, this time more quietly. Hermione peeked in, face tanned and happy, with just a trace of nervousness. Ron's heart leapt, she was here, bushy hair and all. All uneasiness gone now, he ran to Hermione and gave her a big bear hug.

"Hi Ron! How are you? Er…Ron? Ron? Can you let go of me? I can't breathe." Ron let go of her, reluctantly. He never noticed before, but she smelled really good, like new books and blueberries. Harry, finally managing to get away from his one-person fan club, came over to greet Hermione too, Ginny not far behind. After many minutes of "Hello-ing" and asking how each other were, the four Gryfindor's on the floor by the fire. Hermione then pulled out the presents she had gotten for her friends. Harry loved the Canary flag shirt she had gotten for him, and Ginny immediately went into squeals of joy at the photos which Hermione had gotten her, leaving Harry very disgruntled.

"And lastly, Ron, I got you a T-Shirt that I think you'll like," Hermione grinned, taking out a plastic wrapped T-Shirt. Slowly he unwrapped it and shook it out, reading the words slowly, a grin spreading across his face. Laughing, he showed Harry what it said, causing his friend to break out into laughter.

"Thanks 'Mione!" he grinned, slipping the T-Shirt on over his uniform white shirt. Ginny, glancing up from her bundle of photographs, spluttered when she saw the words on her older brothers shirt. It was black, and a bit loose on his scrawny frame. In the middle were fuzzed out white words saying "Too Much Sex Makes Your Eyes Go Fuzzy" (thanks ezza!) Then, Ron did something that surprised both him and Hermione. He kissed her. On the lips. They weren't soft, they were all chapped from the plane flight. But it was still nice to be kissing them. After his mind came to, he realized that Hermione was kissing him back, not a lot, but softly. He pulled back, both surprised and elated that she didn't slap him or hex him.

"Um, Hermione?" he stuttered. "I know this is a bit late, but, I really like you, like, _like like_ you. In fact I'm in love with you." Ron blushed heavily.

"Oh, um, Ron. I-I'm in love with you too." He looked up, Hermione was smiling, looking a little uncomfortable but he didn't care. Hermione loved him too! Life was good and he was young and in love. Leaning forward, he grabbed Hermione around the waist and planted a big kiss on her lips. He was vaguely aware of Harry and the other clapping and cheering, but all that mattered was that he and Hermione were together. As they finally stood up to go to dinner, Harry slapped him on the back.

"It took you long enough!" he exclaimed, and Ron smiled and took Hermione's hand in his, and the two walked off to dinner, young and in love.

**And its finished! Aren't you proud of me? I'm sorry that this last chapter took so long, but a lot of stuff has happened, including the Troll of Writer's Block sitting on my brain for weeks on end. But, with the arrival of an "I Love Ron" T-Shirt, the lovely Fairy of Inspiration came and helped me finish the story. I hope that it has lived up to your expectations. Also, i know that in the past i might have seemed ungrateful for my many reviewers, so i will now thank all of you. **

**I love:**

**INeedAnOwl**

**Tabitha78**

**ezza**

**Pia O'Leary**

**Sehila**

**KClover319**

**Pengora**

**lttlmisschica5**

**Bhekie**

**gossiper**

**M.Anne**

**DecayingRachelSlaughter**

**isnani**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie**

**Ilovetheweasleys**

**annasmit**

**a**

**Adnama**

**Concealed**

**Original Mercedes Benz**

**thehalfbloodprincess**

**Piya**

**Lily**

**B.M.S.G**

**cherokeegirl47**

**Hermione Lovegood**

**Kalasin**

**hp-roxZ-mAjor-soxZ**

**also, "some dude" next time you leave a comment for someone, could you please leave some _constructive_ critisicm. I would understand if you thougth that Ron was too out of character, or if you thought Harry was stupid, but calling it crap does nothing. Thank you. Anyway, all journeys must come to an end, and this journey has**

**ENDED**


End file.
